Interna Fusions
by kawaii.sasuke
Summary: A cold heart left in despair, an everlasting war, a task which seems impossible: Interna Fusions, a power that lay dormented hidden and was forgotten for one thousand years. {YunaxTidus} and some {RikkuxGippal}
1. The Core

**A/n: Yeah, so I'm back with this fanfic. I haven't seen anyone at the moment have something to do with this... okay that didn't make sense but then again whatever don't mind me for that. I would just like to say that I thank all the other people who have read my others fics and the one who might be reading this one right now. I just don't know how people can write that good... oh well, I have a feeling that this is going to be a good one! Yeah, and if you want the fluff, you gotta wait awhile.**

* * *

**Summary: **

**As time passes things may be different and things may stay the same. When the sun rises and shines upon the world, it is a new day but some things stay behind. Zanarkand is known for it's machina and the city who carries the name that it never sleeps. This city, sometimes it is deadly and at other times it is not. At some parts of this city, when the sun sets, things are deadly and when it rises all is normal. People take good use of the machina but until one day things change while the others are left behind.**

* * *

**Chapter 1** **The Core**

**Yuna POV**

* * *

I loathed that man, the leader of the ZAMS (which is the Zanarkand Armed Machina Security). I loathed him for a reason, why would I not? This reason, it had always stayed within me which made me not forget what was my goal in life. Things are so harsh sometimes but I still go on yet... there are things in my head that I never let go and it stays whenever there is a new day. That is because of him. I despised that man. He is why I never moved on at some times. I never understood him and why he did his doings that were nothing to him. He ended so many lives and mine was nearly included in the count.

My parents were perished by the machina that he carried. I didn't know how it happened but they all went haywire and destroyed whatever they could. People, cities, lands, you name it. But the man, he didn't do anything about it and I nearly died at his commands. My parents were going to break into his facility since the both of them were agents of the Tight Fusions. Unfortunately, they didn't make it and I was passed to my guardian, Auron. He saved me, too, but in the process his life had come to and end. That was when I was passed to my cousin. It was fortunate that I still had her but her family, there was also nothing left of it. I was only seven that time and with his machina in existence, a war was at place. It is still going... until now. And now, I am nineteen. I am old enough to break into his facility and break down the ZAMS. But I couldn't do that alone.

Not being able to do that alone, I replenished and made something out of the Tight Fusions. Once again, this agency is put back to use and I am one of the agents. Let's just say that I am the leader. There isn't much of us, only my cousin, a friend of ours and I. I asked a manufacture in Zanarkand to make the suits that we wear. It is similar to the ones that my mother used to be wearing when she was still alive. Each of us, that is the three of us had suits that were similar yet different in the abilities that it gave us.

Mine is called the Prima Guardian in the colours of light blues, blacks and white. Rikku, my cousin, her suit, the Prima Blazer is in the colours of, gold, white, and some yellows. Our third companion, Paine, her suit the Prima Fusion is made up of whites, blacks, and grays. Our suits gives us abilities that my mother once had. Each time if we are to defeat hunks of machina, it is getting harder each time as we go on. And that leads us to upgrading them. We buy our upgrade chips in Zanarkand where our suits were manufactured. And now, we've put our suits to the use.

To take down the facility of the ZAMS then we would have to be brave enough to get into to the database without having any thoughts to be running away. This is why I never wanted to fall to a man. That was not also the only reason but it is because what happened to me some time ago. I didn't want to think about it at this moment because we were almost to the core in the first stage in the ZAMS. All we needed to do was to find the heart of the database and that would be it. Kill it and move on.

The three of us split up and moved out to cover more ground. The room that we were walking down through had a metallic corridor that lead to three separate rooms at the end. I took the middle, Paine the right and Rikku the left. We were almost there and I didn't want anything unfortunate to happen at this time during our first mission.

We entered the rooms that each one of us that we have taken and that, I was on my own. I held out my right hand where I was used to using my palm shot. There was never a time when I should put down my guard and let myself be vulnerable. Walking to the middle of the room, I saw this lady that was standing there as if she was waiting for someone. I didn't dare move forward but I also didn't want to hurt her but if I would have to with no choice at my side then I would. She spoke with a voice that was sure that she had found the right person. "I have been waiting for you," she whispered. "I know why you are here but I am to stop you. I know that you want to take down the ZAMS because of what happened to your parents." I studied her. She had a suit like us, the Tight Fusions.

How did she know these things about me? I wanted to finish my mission but she was in the way. "Who are you, and how do you know those things about me?" I knew that I was wasting time this had to end. "You cannot stop me, I am here to bring down the core in the database. I am sorry but you're going have to go." She put out her right hand and was going to fire me with a palmshot of her own, I right-stepped dodged it with a flexible twirl and palm-shot her with my right hand. She fell to the ground but she wasn't at an end just yet. She was going to stand up and consult to the abilities to her suit, her Energy Drive. I think that it's the Griffin, since her suit was like mine but how did she get it? I didn't have to know, all I had to do is to stop her. Before she could act her doing, I did the Energy Drive, Griffin. I was sorry but her life was ended. I looked away at the crushed body and saw that this was the room before the Core Room. I went out of this room and went to get the others.

They were already standing in front of the doors when I had arrived to tell them that I had the room where we were supposed to be headed. "We're supposed to be going in this room," I pointed out, they nodded. "Right, you both remember the plans that we've made already. To go in, kill whatever machina and then deal with the core. No running back out here, okay?" We all nodded and then resumed through the room.

I walked passed the body on the floor and the other two seemed to decide that they would ask me later why it was there in existence. For some reason, I felt guilty ending her life but it was needed. I shook my head and resumed with our task that we had to carry on. We leaned against the wall that was fixed before the core room. My cousin spoke up, "Okay, so we head out in there and then take out the machina that went haywire?" I didn't choose to talk, only nod. She licked her lips and then put out her hand, ready to attack.

"Yeah, so running away, Rik," Paine muttered. She too had her hand held out. "Ready?" she asked.

"Ready," Rikku and I responded. That was supposed to be my line but then I let it slip this time. There was a bigger situation this time. We all nodded and walked beyond the doors. There was a corridor that ended shortly that opened up to the room that held the core room. There was no time to stop and do nothing. We searched out the area beyond us and saw that there were two machinas set at each side of the core. These were the ones that could take us out in one shot so we had to duck, wait for it to finish firing, then head out and kill it. We all knew what to do and so we did it.

We couldn't shoot the core right at this moment, there was a barrier and we had to wait until it would have a gap within it at a time. That also made it a challenge but I wasn't going to back out of it. Walking up to the core, the machina spotted us and began to collect the energy for the beam that they were going to shoot at us. We swiftly back-flipped to the corridor and we could see the approaching beam, we were safe but we had to come out the right time and shoot the core with our palm shots. There, the gap. I first ran forward when all was clear and hurried to shoot the core, Rikku and Paine acted to destroy the machina doing their Energy Drives.

Rikku did her Harrier with golden glows of power at her hand, her suit was in complete use. Bending back, her leg was in the air, straight with her arms held out. Then she released the beams and they bounced off the walls, obliterating the piece of machina. She smiled and then looked at Paine. Paine nodded and acted. With her right leg stepped out and bent in front of her, the other one was straight and her arms were out at her sides. Her suit was fully in use now and the part that was directly connected to her spinal cord was in use. The blue transparent balls of light were at her hands. She crossed her arms with her hands pointing at each other with the back of her palms. Reversing of what she just done, she uncrossed them and released the beams. The machina that she was taking care of was demolished.

As for me, I was done with the core and it broke down. The wires were cut and it fell unsupported with no source. Finally, we were done with the first core. All we had to do is take down the other ten cores. The problem was, the three of us didn't know where they were. That was to be fixed later. Turning around, the machina gave out explosions behind the three of us. Our shadowed silhouettes were standing out with the light behind us. Now I thought about the woman that I had encountered some time before. Who was she? I didn't want to do what I did to her but it made me closer to bringing the leader of the ZAMS.

* * *

**A/n: So what do you guys think? Tell me if you want me to continue and I thank you for reading it.**

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	2. Tasks

**A/n: I don't really have anything to say except that I will continue with my other stories. I kind of feel guilty but then I wanted to write something that was more different from the other ficcies. Okay, yeah I think that's about it.**

* * *

**The other thing is that: Kerri, it's okay. I know what it's like to have a really hard day or week. Don't take it to heart, ok? Okay.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Tasks**

**Yuna POV**

* * *

The three of us set foot into the Clesius. I wasn't sure if that man was onto us, we had taken out the watch cameras but then he could have seen before we had broke all of them down. I was sure that the core was down and the haywire machina were destroyed at the facility but that didn't mean that we were safe and out of danger. As our beings were in the body of the Celsius, it was time for us to take off. Afterwards, we would discuss with questions and where the other cores are. I took a glance down at my suit, I think that it's worn out a bit and so was Paine's and Rikku's. This meant that we would have to take it back to the manufacture from where we got it from. For now, we would have to take them off and discuss whatever was supposed to be fixed.

Dropping our suits in a formative pile that was stacked one of on top of each other. We sat in the control room at the middle metallic counter after taking off and putting the drive to auto-pilot. I was still bothered by the fact of that woman that I had taken an act on. It was just so disturbing. The reason was that, here I am, trying to take down the ZAMS because of the killings and I just happen to do one of those doings too. I sighed in frustration and turn my head to a side where I could see my other companions at the corners of my eyes.

I was not the one who was the first who talk, it was my cousin and I heard the question that I knew was going to come up sooner or later. Yes, it was not comfortable with my ears but then I had to answer. "Do you remember that lady that was on the floor at the database? Do you know who she is, Yunie? Or is she just some person that you came across upon during the time that you were looking for the core room?" I disliked the way that she asked her questions in that kind of matter.

There was a part of me that wanted to tell but then fraction that didn't seemed to be a larger amount and so I resumed on not telling... just yet that is. "Rikku... for sure, I don't know who she is. I just found her but she..." I was going to say that she knew some things about me but how would that be possible if she was dead? "... She, she was dead already when I found her." A section of my brain said that I had to change the subject and so I did. "Besides did you think that is was strange that, that lady had a suit that was similar to ours? How could that be though. If she were to have one of those then she would have known my parents..." Yes, my voice stopped abruptly, I hoped that they didn't noticed but what I said. If she knew my parents... then she would most likely got the suit like that.

Paine decided that she was going to participate in the conversation, "Yes, that could be a possibility but then again how could she? I mean, I thought that the Tight Fusions - back then - was a secretive association. But her suit, if you're saying that anyone could have one like ours?"

She had a point there. If other people had suits like our then it would be hard for us to take down the cores on the ZAMS but that would be impossible. These were things that weren't meant to be handled like a toy. "Paine, yes you could be right but then... I don't really think that could be possible. If people would have then what would be made of the Tight Fusions? If you get what I mean." She nodded and then we turned our attention to Rikku, who's hand was in the air.

"Announcement!" she cried out as if she was in grade school.

Putting my hand to my forehead, I dropped it and let out a little laugh, I knew that the likes of her was going to try to make us cheer up for the better. But otherwise, Paine, she probably thought nothing of it. Yes, and it proved that she was annoyed by her words of _"affection". "_Rikku, we already gave you the attention, you know, you don't have to let out something like that," Paine muttered in a tone of annoyance.

Rikku didn't drop dead in shame, she laughed out loud and then resumed to whatever she was wanting to say. "Whatever, you should cheer up, Paine. Besides the thing that I was thinking about was Gippal. What do you think he's doing? You know what I think?"

"What?" I asked crossing my legs.

"No, I don't want to know what you think," Paine let out in a sullen voice. She then propped her arm onto the table and put her chin onto her palm that was slightly cupped.

Rikku pouted then opened her mouth to express her words. "Paine, just listen, okay?" The silver haired teen rolled her eyes to express her way of saying, "whatever". "Okay, I just wanted to say that I think that we could have another person on our crew. You know, ever since pops isn't here anymore, we could use another guy on this Celsius of ours. I just wish that he's here."

Looking at the table at the corner of her red eyes Paine spoke in a small voice that we were used to hearing, "Rikku, you know you just miss the guy. I know that you want him here but he said that he was out on mahcina business and we are too, okay? Right now instead of talking about this boyfriend of yours I think that we should be discussing the matters of the other cores which are unfamiliar to us."

I agreed with Paine, but Rikku, I felt pity for her. She missed Gippal being with her but that was the thing that we shouldn't be talking about right now. It was that we had to negotiate the matter of finding the other cores. The cores from which we can take down and destroy the machina under his commands. "So where do you think the others could be? I know that the both of you have no clue but then where could they be?"

Rikku shrugged, depressed that Gippal wasn't there to fool around with her. I was guessing that she didn't want to go all serious and loose herself, the one that liked to have fun. "I dunno," she whispered then her voice spoke up, "maybe someone could help us?"

Paine let out a half laugh, "Yeah, like who?" She paused and then resumed. "It's not like anyone else is brave enough to do business with the machina that went haywire." In a sudden moment she paused and talked once again, "Yet, someone could. You know, it's a bog world out there and everything doesn't seem as it appears."

I nodded. That was true. Just like me, ending that person's life when I appear innocent... "Paine?" She looked towards me and so did Rikku even though I didn't call her. "I was thinking. Maybe there is a client some where who needs help getting in there. Or that they want to destroy the ZAMS, similar to us. Don't you think?"

Rikku leaned back in her chair and let out a whistle for no reason. "Yeah, I think so. But if there was that person, how could we find out who that person is?"

"That's what I'm thinking," Paine mumbled, she sighed afterwards when she couldn't find anything in her head. "Yeah, life is hard at some times. I have no idea." That was the sane for me. Maybe it was just that I was just today was hard on me. That meant that I needed to take a rest and it would be the same for the others too.

"I think that I need a rest," I pointed out. "We've worked hard today and we all three should be able to just settle down and keep our minds off things for awhile." That was my decision, I was going to end the day now, and as for the other two? I didn't know what they had in mind. "Well, I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning I suppose." For some reason I didn't want to hear what they had in mind. Maybe the events of today changed me?...

* * *

**Tidus POV**

"**Tidus! **You bastard, I told you to go accompany your mother when she was supposed to end that Yuna! I should've known not to trust you. How can you let that happen to your mother!" I stared at him as if he was going to hit me with his documents on his desk and I was going to get ready to shield myself. This wasn't my fault, I never heard him say those things to me?

Normally, I didn't dare talk back to him but then I just let it out. Risky but, yeah, I'd take it. "What do you mean? You never told me to do something like that! I was out in anyways. What're you going to do, blame and hit me for it? You were her husband for crying out loud!" Okay, I felt better but in another way I still wasn't. Something was telling me that it was useless telling him this but he needed to know. My head was telling me that I was going to regret saying those things and that I would have to repay it back some how.

In his eyes... there was anger a really large amount of it, too. "Tidus, you will do something in return for your acts." There, it was coming, I knew that I wasn't going to get away from this very easily. "Your mother's task was going to destroy that Yuna and now I want you to finish it for me. There are no excuses so that is what you are going to do."

I didn't like the sound of this. "Does this mean that I will have to kill her...?" Yeah, Jecth was going to get mad at me for asking such a stupid question, it was just that I didn't want to do his favor. My eyes forced themselves to look away from him and onto the floor which was metallic and was cold as ice.

"You stupid bastard. Don't you know what that means?" He imitated my voice in a mocking manner but it wasn't as near as it really was, "Does that mean that I will have to kill her?" His voice changed back to it's normal state, "Yes, dammit! You know, you should go before I hit you."

Yeah, right, when was the last time he hit me? Ten minutes ago. Yep, and he was right. I had a certain feeling that I wouldn't like it if I stayed her any longer. Maybe that would even bring me to a beating. Nodding he knew that I was going to leave soon but I still had another question. "Jecht, but I don't want to kill her. Could I not?" He was to angry to say anything all he did was nod his head no. "Then could I at least teach her a lesson or two? I don't want to become like her - "

"You will do as you are told. But then I still have a feeling that remains within me saying that you are not going to obey. I will send some machina after you if you do not." Machina? I bet that it would be the ones that went haywire. But I was scared of both - damn, to late. He called out his machina and that sent me flying out the doors of his office.

I ran down the hallways and out the facility, unfortunately, one of the machina caught up to me and grab my arm. It's metallic fingers gripped my arm and tore the flesh. I didn't scream in pain but I had to get away and do something about that Yuna. Who was she though? Jecht had shown me a picture of when she was still a young child but how about now? How was I supposed to find her - "OUCH! Cut it off you stupid - " there was no point of talking to a hunk of junk. I pulled free, held my arm with my left hand and ran into the city of Zanarkand. Sometimes I wished that the world didn't have the existence of machina. Not to mention that some were chasing me!

* * *

**

* * *

**

Yuna-Blueo'Hara


	3. You

**A/n: I know that I'm suppose to update for the other ones but then I just felt like I had to do this one first. Things are going to get interesting, I think. Okay, yeah whatever, here you go! **

* * *

**Kerri: Heya, thanks for liking this and staying to review and encourage me! I just felt like I wanted to do this for you and xox Kawaii!**

**xox Kawaii: Thank you for reading this and my other ones. I'm trying really hard for this one (and the other ones) but I'm trying to make you and some other people satisfied. I even tried to not use "said" so much so then I could make it better. Okay, time for me to shut it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I haven't said this in the other two chapters so um, I don't own any of the final fantasy characters owned and created by Square-Enix. But! I own Tidus... drools then sees the guy that I like in school. Wait! I didn't mean it. "I like the both of you!" shouts Yuna-Blueo'Hara with tears. Nah, just kidding but I do, I think.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 You...**

**Yuna POV**

* * *

There was this abrupt clash at my side window on the left side of my sleeping room where I could take out on my own business. Yes, I was sleepy, in other words, I was half asleep. I was guessing that it was the mid in the night, where the moon roamed high in the sky and the clouds drifted lazily across the blue nothingness. This wasn't the time for someone to be awake in this time of the night... well unless they were like me - someone who had just awoken suddenly. But me, I had a reason and I wanted to find out what that was.

Pulling my covers off of me and swinging my legs to the side of the bed, I stopped my movements and thought for a few moments. What if that wasn't caused by a person and it was caused by something else... like machinary! It couldn't have been his machinary that was coming after us since what we did to the core of the first facility. Oh Yevon, I needed to check and if it was then I would have to tell my cousin and Paine that we were going to be under attack. And this, it was bad timing, after what happened and to complete the task, we had to use our suits. Our suits, they're damaged and we needed to get it fixed when we awake.

Putting on my cyan shades, they were not in that form. They were to squares and each one, I put at my temple. snapping my fingers that belonged to my right hand, out of the two squares became the shades that expanded across my nose. Rikku and Paine each had one and it gave us the ability to see through the shadows at night. I moved with care and came to the side of my window. Taking a deep breath, I peeked over the sill and saw that there - shit! Ducking, I was able to save my head. The window was broken but I was able to live without a wound. Time to bring the Tight Fusions together and bring this airship out of this place!

Crouching to the ground, I rolled backwards to avoid the constant shooting of the machina. Turing around I opened the metallic doors that slid open and made my way to my companions' rooms. I had to act and so did the others, before we were demolished. Running down the hallways, it was empty and all clear, I knew that the both of them... wait, the lights in the control room were on - all of them. This would mean that the both of them were awake? I walked into the un occupied space. I expected for Rikku and Paine to be there but they weren't, I told them to turn all lights off before leaving this room but they didn't. It was quiet... to quiet - "AHHH!"

Turning around, I saw my cousin with her hands on my shoulders which were now off me and Paine who was with the look that meant "_We're on business"_ on her face. But I didn't understand clearly, did this mean that they knew what was going on outside? "Yuna, you must have heard it, too. Wait, don't get mad we didn't leave the lights on all night. It was because we knew that there was something outside and so we were going to wake you up. By the time we were at your room, Rikku was freaked out. And we came here and you know the rest." Paine shrugged and walked to the pile where we had placed our suits. "Do we fight them?"

Rikku was already answering her question by going to her side and picking up her Prima Blazer but I shook my head and she looked at it in disappointment. "I don't want us to fight." Paine was startled and Rikku dropped her suit. I continued, "After what happened yesterday, I want to give our suits a rest. They're already damaged - and I mean a lot. Okay? So we just flee and get to that place where we got the suits." With no further excuses, they both headed out and went to the controls. As for me, I went and followed them.

By the time that we got away, it was when the sun rose beyond the land and into the sky. It was like the sky was on fire and the lights of Zanarkand still remained to be there. After all, Zanarkand kept the name that it was the city that never sleeps and I knew that it was true. I was tired to the bone but there couldn't be anymore delays. Our plan for today was to wake up early in the morning and bring our suits to the manufacture that made them. I was a person who wanted her things in order and us, we were going to stick to the plan, just like we did for the core.

As the Celsius landed, I made my way to the pile that was set upon the ground. I picked up my Prima Guardian and held it in my arms. Rikku and Paine followed my lead and we set our foot out to the other land of Zanarkand. When the doors of the Celsius closed, we walked to the manufacturer and gave our suits to the man at the front counter. I didn't know how long it would take just to get them repaired. It was going to take away a lot of our time which meant that we had to keep our backs at watch. The man furrowed his thick eyebrows knowing that it was going to take a lot of work to be put into the suits. As we were about to leave after we told him to call us on our receiver in the Celsius, he waved his hand to gesture us to stay for a moment.

He was offering something to us since he knew about us destroying the core, maybe he was also someone who noticed that it was time to take down the ZAMS. Speaking with a small voice, he kept it like that so that other people wouldn't hear. "I will install new chips in your suits. For each of you, I will install a new Energy Drive Chip." I opened my mouth that it was going to be a lot of gil but he stopped me by replacing his words over mine. "It will be at no cost, it is an offer that I will giving to you three. I know that you took down the core. If you want to take the others then all of you will need your suits to be at a higher level."

Paine, I knew that she was interested in knowing what her new Energy Drive was. "What's my new drive called, and the same for Yuna and Rikku."

The man leaned in and lowered his voice, "Yours in called the Gullwing - "

"Gullwing!" Rikku called out. That's what pops old crew was called. I want that suit!

"No, Rikku it's mine, so shut up," Paine snapped. Rikku did in an instant and the man resumed with his talking.

"Here, I think, for the Prima Blazer, it is the falcon. For the Prima Guardian, it is the Pegasus." He paused and then leaned back after talking back in a suitable voice for all of us to hear quite well. "Okay, I will fix your suits. When it is time, I'll call you through the reviver or the transmitter." We nodded and headed out. I was the first one who was the closest to the Celsius, just then, I heard a sound and looked to the left.

"**YUNA, WATCH OUT!" **I heard Paine shout.

* * *

**Tidus POV**

Yuna was there. This was good timing but then I thought that it was her, really, I think... Anyway, I had to saver her first before talking some sense into her. The machina were at a close range to her and for some reason, I didn't want her to get hurt. Where was the suit that she was supposed to be wearing? I couldn't think of that now, it wasn't the time to. First save then think later.

Running to her, I took her in my arms and rolled over to the underside of the airship. I heard the clashing out from under our hide-out. I knew that the other two were taking down the machina. Placing her down on the brown dusty dirt, she looked up at me with fear in her eyes while I placed my eyes on her face. Was this the Yuna that father was talking about? It didn't seem like it. Maybe he got her wrong. She was to different to fit into his sayings... We were so close, just waiting to get out. I felt her eyes look to my wound and then to my face. A small whisper escaped from her lips that made it impossible to be the Yuna that my father knew, "Who are you...?"

**

* * *

**

Yuna-Blueo'Hara


	4. Hidden Lies

**A/n: Updating... again! Whee, okay, whatever... **

**I'll be updating the other things 2morrow, I'll try.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Hidden Lies**

**Tidus POV ("Tidus", me drools as he walks by and hekeeps glancing at me as if I was crazy. Yeah, about him.) **

* * *

She asked me who I was and I couldn't just lie to her... or could I? This was my chance. Maybe if I wouldn't tell her exactly who I was then I could teach her a lesson without getting hit or anything. So that way, the both of us would still be alive. It felt strange for her to be there, under me, waiting for the answer. I didn't reply just yet, and that made her more impatient. "Answer me!" she cried out hopefully that I would say it and not be and enemy. At least, that's what I hoped. 

I scratched the back of my head and let out words carefully, being sure that none would ruin my true identity. "Well... I'm... uh-" smooth, Tidus, real smooth. Let me try again. "I'm Tidus?" Now that's nice. But did she already know who this Tidus was? He was the son of Jecht, to be honest I was ashamed of that. I never wanted to be involved with this machina thing.

"You're Tidus?" the youth breathed out under me, I nodded. "Okay, then. Thank-you for saving me, now I would like to get out from under here and away from you." Now that was a pleasant thing for her to say for a greeting, was it something I said? Or was it that she never had experienced being this close to a male. "But wait," okay, she's telling me something, "I want you to get in the Celsius with us three. To fix those wounds of yours. Besides, why were those machina following you?"

Having her talk more meant that I would too and it would mean that we were going to be under this place for a bit longer. I wasn't sure what to say so I just let out what I thought was best to say, "I was... trying to get into the facility of the ZAMS, the first one, I managed to get in all of them but I wasn't able to destroy the cores. I didn't have the right materials that I thought that I needed. So, I escaped and they were following me. I saw you and thought that you were going to get hurt so I saved you." The last part of my sentence seemed like I wasn't sure and that I had said it like a question but she didn't seem to suspect it.

"Okay. That seems pretty reasonable to me, I think. So you said that you made it into all of them but you didn't break any of the cores." I nodded hoping that she wasn't going to ask me to lead them to the cores... "Good. Then you can show us the way to them and we'll do the rest. You think that you can do that?" she questioned me and raised an eyebrow. This was not a good thing. Jecht will kill me.

This was risky but... I think... anyways, I was ashamed that I was his son. Couldn't hurt to be against him for once? I guess so with some hints of being uncertain. "I think I could." I shrugged and rolled off of her.

She nodded her head. When the both of us heard that the clashing stopped from out under the airship which this girl called the Celsius, it was the time when we were signaled to get out from our hiding place. I was the first to leave and then her. The machina were thrown to the side where people wouldn't noticed since it was jammed into a dark alley way. Then it was her participating turn to get out. I helped her by taking her hand and pulling her to her feet, she then pulled away suddenly as if she was afraid to catch a disease from me. "I'll thank you this time but don't expect another from me some other day when you help me." I nodded and looked away, ashamed that I had done something wrong by helping.

There was something about this girl that I was starting to find addicting, it was like I was a magnet, possibly I was falling for her but how. That could be impossible, the other thing is that I've only met her for like a few minutes and yet, already I'm falling to my knees. There was never going to be a chance for me to be with her especially when she would find out who I really was and there was this thing about her. As if she didn't want to fall for any guy, maybe, in her past, an event happened that was utterly disgusting to her? Maybe. The girl, she didn't even tell me her name and she already chose for me to work with her. I decided to ask, you know, just to make sure that she was Yuna. "Excuse me, but you are whom?" I shifted to one side, a bit away from her as if I was scared that I got the wrong person but I couldn't, right?

She turned and faced me, away from her friends that went into the Celsius. When she spoke, it seemed impossible to have her voice like that. In way that... I dunno, didn't fit her hard core in her appearance. You wouldn't think that she would have a voice like that if you were the only one talking to her. "I'm Yuna. Now come on. I have to tell the other two about you and what your job is going to be. It's really a fortune to have you right now, and on our side. I'd be disappointed if you were really someone else that wasn't really going to help us, you know, do the opposite."

I stood there, just having the last line of her sentence ring in my head. What if I made friends with her, or even more. But that was impossible for the reality. She was a cold hearted person but not all quite... But then, when she would find out... I would hate to think what would become of me. It just didn't seem right. Lifting my eyes from the ground, she was still there, waiting for me. Bi-coloured eyes patient when you'd think she'd hurt you if you tried to talk to her. "Yuna..." I liked the way that it rolled off my tongue in a smooth tender way. She looked at me as if she was waiting what I had to say, but in an impatient state.I had a feeling that she might be starting to feel annoyed by me. I shook my head and said, "I just wanted to say your name, you know, it's beautiful. Oh, and your eyes are too." I wondered how stupid I must have sounded.

I thought that what I saw was that she blushed and looked away from my ocean eyes for a moment. "Um... ahem... thanks. No one had said that before and," she turned away from my figure, "people thought that my eyes were a bit on the strange side." She gazed up at the sky and then turned. "Come. We have some business to take on, okay?" She just walked and I followed her.

As I followed her, there were bouncing thoughts in my mind telling me that I was doing the wrong thing, that I shouldn't be talking to her like that or saying things related to what I had said to her. This made my decision, I wasn't going to talk to her like this anymore or do any actions that showed my interest in her. Only... sometimes. I knew that I couldn't live with never. Besides, I knew that she didn't really feel all the comfortable if I had talked with or to her anyway. I heard it in her voice and saw it in her face. She was actually trying to avoid me, I think.

When I had stepped into the metallic surroundings I felt a bit strange... Machina, but this was this good kind, right? Jecht's his were the one that were contaminated with poisonous threats that I always planned to avoid. After I had a chance to talk to Yuna's hyper childish cousin, Rikku, and cold core, Paine, who was actually very understanding, I followed her motions which was leading me and her to her a room. Was it her room? I was so intoxicated with everything I nearly forgot why I was here. As she closed the door behind us I just returned to reality. What was the reason why I was here, again? She pointed to her arm as if she knew what was going on in my mind, that meant that she was referring to my arm. I shook my head yes to mean that I had remembered.

Making me sit on her bed or whoever owned it, she went to get a few things that she was going to mend my arm with. When she had retrieved them and they were in her hands, it was just a towel that was damply wet and some bandages afterwards, she came back to me and then sat beside me. I didn't feel all that comfortable but I just let that feeling seep through.

I watched her white fingers do there work as I tried to not think of the pain that was swelling up inside of me, I twitched at a sudden moment and she stopped gliding the damp towel over my arm with the dry blood that had crusted. "Are you okay?" she asked with a slight normal voice so that it would sound that she was trying to avoid bringing up a long conversation. But I could still hear the sympathy in her voice. She was just lying to me that she wasn't feeling anything. Oh yes. But I knew that there was something going on in her head and I wanted to know soon. "There," Yuna sighed out seeming that she wanted away from me. I felt better but my arm stung. I hope that it wasn't going to leave an appearing scar. "I think that's it's going to get better, don't you think? With my kind of work, it would be a big chance that it would. But don't take it personal. I don't like it if you do.

I was quiet and all I did to respond was nod. She was so close to me that I felt her arm against my side. Turning my head to the left slightly, she looked at something and turned to me, our eyes locking. I thought that her glance was a bit to early. Slowly, our head drew closer and right before our lips met, she moved back and I stopped leaning down. We turned away from each other and that's when Yuna exploded. It was as if she was a more ignorant person that her usual self would be.

"I... don't ever try that again, okay? I'm not ready for this, it's too early... besides I do not want to fall for a guy again. I can live on my own without some male caring for me!" I thought that she was saying to much without realizing it, I was scared to responded and so she kept going. "I can't do this. I just can't-" she turned to me and pointed a white finger right at my nose. "Don't think that whatever I helped to get your arm well or that I said thank-you under the airship that I like you. I don't take chances. Especially if I'm having missions these days. I have a goal and if some male happens to come along and I fall for him, it's going to change my goal. So don't think I'm ever going to be with you!"

Turning away, she half ran out of the room where we had almost had our lips locked together. Now I knew that she was actually afraid of hooking up with me, in other words to fall to a male like me. She didn't know that I was the son of Jecht and it wasn't because of that reason, it was because she was scared of something that would happen to her again if she were to give herself to a male. And her mission, she knew that if she was in love then it would scare her just to go into the databases and risk her life never to see the man that she would have loved ever again. She avoided those things but for how long. I knew that Jecht had done something to cause her to be in a such mood and behavior but he never told me.

Things were getting complicated around Yuna so I guessed that it was best if I wouldn't talk to her and keep every piece of information to myself that I would find unless she would ask for it or the others. I didn't have any control here, nothing. I was guessing that Yuna had the control, she was the leader, wasn't she? That meant that she could do things that the other two didn't have the privileges to do. That meant she could even kill someone who... "Mother..." I whispered. Was she this cold hearted to kill mother like that? That she didn't think what the person felt, only what goals she had and what she felt herself. She killed her!

I didn't believe Jecht at first but there was a chance that she had... now I knew that she was the one, it had to be. The thought's in my mind changed it was as if they now wanted me to carry on the task that my father gave out to me. I would kill her. There seemed to be no more sweet feeling towards Yuna, I was changed and just because one mistake. But it was good that it came up, I actually got to see what I was really supposed to do.

But before I would end her life, so that she would see and be with her parents once again, I would have to wait for the right time. When it was right then I would strike and then flee. But wouldn't that make me the same as her? As plain as a non-thinker as her? She killed my mother because she thought of herself, was it so, or not? But then... I was going to kill her because I thought of myself having the grief over my mother.

I was turning out like her. Couldn't all this just simplify?... The thoughts in my head calmed down and that's when I heard my name in sentences that were called out. It wasn't Yuna this time but for some reason, I wished that it had. It was Paine. You'd think that she would have a tiny voice but this time, when she called out for me, it was reasonable to hear. "Tidus, get your ass over here, now! Yuna's says that we'll be leaving for the next mission since we got our suits back!"

Sighing, I walked out, knowing that there were lies that were hidden all over the place.

* * *

**

* * *

**

A/n: I know, a bit short, so I might re-write this chapter but only if you guys want me to. I'll be doing my other ficcies now. First off, The Taste Of My Real Life!

**-Yuna-Blueo'Hara**


	5. Mission On, New Client

**A/n: Hey, some I'm here with the next chapter. I haven't been updating faster cuze I got three to work on. Isn't that funny? Yeah so it isn't, I guess, it's just hard. I call this punishment but hey, it's fun to write! That's why I joined this site. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 Mission On, New Client **

**Yuna POV **

* * *

Who did he think he was? There will not be a next time when I will find myself in that motion, again. Things are to risky to me and I would not want it to happen. I would have let it happen but it is just what had happened to me some time before... I knew that meant that I was just afraid of the clutches that what love held. I never knew what it meant, not the kind when our parent would put the covers on you before you sleep, the kind when two different genders would unite in happiness. Yes, I was scared what would happen to me whether it was unfortunate nor fortunate. If it was to be the unlucky one then I would just burn up inside and never know what it would be to be in love. But, however, if it was the one to be lucky... it would just interfere with my mission. That would make me refuse to go, making me scared that I might never see the man that I loved ever again. Those were the things that I avoided... and I was going to make sure that I was going to keep it in my mind. 

"Yuna, he's here," I heard Paine say behind my back. I had a feeling that she walked closer to my being since I heard the sound of her voice in a much louder sound. "Are you sure that you are okay? Look, if you don't feel like going on this mission then you can take the day o-"

"No." I had enough. She didn't say any matters that had hurt me but I just wasn't in the mood to hear so much things about myself. "We will be going on this mission. If you want me to take the day off, I wont have your offer. If you want, maybe you might be the one who wants the offer."

Shaking her head, she seemed to have groaned under her breath signifying to me that I was being a pain right now. "No. It's okay. I don't want it either. Anyways we are in this together." Approaching me to the side, she put a hand on my shoulder and turned me to face her. She seemed to have been surprised by looking at me, in the face where my emotions were let out the most in appearance.

Reaching up to my face, I put my wondering fingers on the skin under my eyes and felt the wetness that was released with anger and confusion. Yes, I was surprised too that I had been crying silently. I didn't believe myself to let them go so easily, I wasn't like this. I had been crying silently with the eyebrows of my face furrowed. Shaking her off, I took a step back, wiped away the descending tears that went downward my face and held my head up as if nothing had happened. I was feeling more vulnerable now since I had let my emotions run loose. That was also something that I had to avoid.

Taking a wise step to face him, I looked into his eyes as if I was tremendously mad at him but I wasn't. I was just in a state where I wanted him to know not ever to do that again, there was no reason to get angry at him like that. He didn't know. I walked to the screen where it would show the next database in a digital green. The problem was that we didn't know where it was so it had nothing to show from it's _mind_. This was when it was time for him to do his job that was required for us to defeat the other remaining cores. I would be disappointed to ever find out that he was all a fake. If he would do this part correctly then it would show that he wasn't a fraud. I was hoping that he wouldn't because there was something about him that I wasn't sure of. But I knew that it was something for me to avoid since I knew that it had to do with him.

Pointing to the screen and the controls that lay on a key pad underneath that was placed upon a counter, I spoke without making eye contact, "Tidus, I want you to put in the code for the nearest core that we can go after. I am sure that you know how to use this and what it is, that is if you are only a fraud that is here to set us up." Putting down my hand, I placed in on my hips. For some reason, I didn't want him to see my eyes and so I snapped my fingers and my cyan shades came to their full form. I put my gloved hands onto my hip and the rest of my companions watched, including me to what he was going to do.

"Right," I heard him mutter. "I'll put in the code for the nearest core." He stopped talking and got to his work. Surely enough, he knew what he was doing. There was no puzzlement in his eyes. "41254426," was he said under his breath while entering the numbers on the key pad. I knew that he pressed the enter key and the picture of the database showed itself on the screen." That was good memory and that meant that he was put in a lot of discipline to do so. Taking a step back, he looked up to the screen and started to tell us what we were going to do. "This is sector 368. It is the third database but it is the nearest one for now. When I went here, there was a locked door to the opening to the exit. The exit to the next part of the database. I don't know how you three are going to get to that part but I will try to break the code."

"So you mean that we go in there and do whatever we can to take out the haywire machina while you're doing that?" my cousin asked while cocking her head to one side while looking at the picture that lay before her.

"Yes," Tidus responded. "That's what you're going to do. Take out the machina while I do that. It's may take awhile since I've been trying this for some time now since I went there and that was a long time ago but not that long." This was not going to work. What if he hadn't broken the code yet and we were already to the part when we took out all the machina. I opened my mouth to protest but he talked once again, "But, I was thinking that if there is someone that we can find who can break the code that isn't me. Someone that had more experience."

'_Gippal,' my mind whispered. 'He knows these kinds of things.' "Tidus, Rikku, Paine, I think that I know who can do that." Yes, I already knew that he was off with his crew on machina business but this was urgent and I had just remembered that he knew how to do these things and fast. "Gippal. He's really at a state of excellent on these things."_

My cousin, Rikku, smiled but then frowned all of a sudden. When she talked, there was sadness in her voice also hints of pity. "Yunie, you know that he can't though. Well, yes, he can but he's busy now and I have no idea when he will be finished. But I'm telling you, Yunie, how is that possible?" She began to walk in circles around me and then she stopped and put a finger at her chin. "Say, Yunie, hey, but then I was thinking, maybe he'll come and do it, just for me? Well, I'm not bragging or anything it's just that… I want him to be here for two things."

She did have an idea but didn't he leave in the first place for himself? I mean, he didn't want to leave but Rikku had asked for him to stay for her and the answer that she had gotten was, "_No." _I still remember that, that was the day when she ended up crying for a long period of time. "Rikku… I think that may be a good idea but I…" there was this part of me which suggested that I should keep this piece of statement to myself. Just when I was going to let out the remaining part of my sentence, there was this sound on the transmitter of the screen. I knew that it wasn't the man that worked for us in the manufacture because he had already called us and we had gotten our suits already. Rikku started to jump and Paine walked closer to the screen, Tidus glanced back to me and I gave him a puzzling look. "What is happening?"

Turning, so that he didn't see my face, he responded back to my question, "Someone has gotten the code number of your ship and now is trying to signal you into a conversation or some other type of communicating. So that would mean that it is someone that you all know or that it is just a hacker that is trying to get some information out of you."

"So what do you think we should do?" Paine muttered suddenly just when I was about to talk. "It's either we answer back or that we just shut them off. It's mostly your choice, Yuna, you're the leader."

Everyone didn't move except for me: I stood on my spot and kept glancing from side to side. It would be risky but then it could help at the same time. If we choice to, then we would be risking some of our information to someone that we didn't know. The other thing was that if we did and it was someone that was on a side similar to ours, like we are all after the cores, then that would mean that we would get more help. Two things… and I was a person who was going to risk it. If things were to go wrong then all we'll do is just shut them off and not respond back. We were going to talk to them. "Yes," I sighed out. "Answer back to what they say but if anything happens to go wrong, then I want you, Tidus, to turn the transmitter off. You all get that?" They nodded.

Walking up to the counter, Tidus put his hands on the key pad and started to type in the keys that represented the letters. Surely, he was quite a fast typist unlike me. I was okay but not that fast. The firs thing that he put in was: "Who are you?"

Whoever was the one that was talking to us responded, "I cannot tell you."

Tidus: Why is that? Then why is the reason that you have called through the transmitter?

unknown: I have a favour to ask the one that they call the Tight Fusions here. Are they here?

Tidus: Yes, they are here and I happen to be someone that is helping them so consider me as one.

Rikku grabbed my arm considering that there wasn't any cloth to grab on. "Yunie! Since when he was part of the group?"

I shook her off since I was focusing on the conversation between them. "Rikku, leave him be. I would like to see what is happening clearly now." Pouting, she took a step away and folded her arms at the front of her chest, sighing in annoyance.

unknown: Well, then, helper. I would like to have help on getting through the ZAMS' database, to break down all the cores.

Tidus: So that means that you would like to have help.

unknown: Yes and I was thinking that this group can help since I have heard about them destroying one core already.

Tidus: I see.

unknown: So that means that you'll work for me?

Tidus: I didn't say that we'd be working for you. You're just going to be teaming up with us. Is there anything that you're really good at?

unknown: Well, I could break codes.

Tidus: What kinds? Simple ones or just simple ones?

unknown: Both.

Tidus: Good then. We'll be working with you.

unknown: Right. So is there something that you want me to do? If not, I have something for you all to do. After all, just think of me as a client.

Tidus: Eh. We would want you to break the code for sector 368. There is some door there that is locked and has some kind of code to break to get through. Think that will keep you busy?

unknown: Yeah. I don't think that it'll be much so I think that you should get there now. Okay, then bye

Tidus: Wait. Before you leave, who are you?

unknown: Don't worry, err, Tidus, I'm someone that's on your side.

Tidus: Then why can't I see what your name is when you can see mine. Is there something that you are hiding?

unknown: Yes. Everything is hiding something aren't they?

I noticed that Tidus froze and then he responded. There was something that Tidus was definitely hiding and I was going to find out soon and for the better.

Tidus: Yes.

unknown: Well, we're understood.

Tidus: Okay.

unknown: Okay, say bye to Cid's girl for me.

Tidus: Cid's girl? Who's that?

unknown: Damn! Never mind what I said.

Tidus: Okay….

unknown: Okay, get going, I'll be working on the code. Over and out.

Tidus: Over and out.

Turning to face us, Tidus spoke with some satisfaction in his voice, it made him sound much more mature. "So, you heard that. We have to get moving. The male or female said that they would be working on the code and would break it fast. Ready-"

I stopped him. "Aren't I the one who was giving out the commands?"

He looked away and from what I saw, I think that his cheeks flushed. "Right," he whispered not talking to me in the eye.

"Hey!" Rikku shouted in an inappropriate voice. "But did you see what the guy said?" she asked waving her arms in a gesture that was annoying Paine and I. I was assuming that it was making Tidus feel the same.

Paine crossed her arms and then let out in a sullen voice, "What makes you so sure that person was a male?" Her crimson eyes looked at Rikku in a glare that would make Rikku give out a good reason. That's what Paine's eyes usually did when she wanted them to.

Abruptly stopping the waving of her arms, she put her small hands on the sides of her hips and looked at the three of us as if she were a teacher of grade school and we were her students to teach. "Well, has anyone noticed that that person had typed in something like, 'Say hi to Cid's girl for me?' well that person happens to be my father, and, you Yunie, you're uncle! And this person happens to know how to break codes, and well. Don't you know what that could mean?"

"What?" the three of us said in unison.

"That means that person could be Gippal! Hello, has anyone been thinking of that!" she yelled out now waving her arms again. This caused me to laugh lightly, Tidus to be left in question and Paine to get to the controls bringing the Celsius to sector 368.

"Give it up, Rikku. Your boyfriend is out to do more important things. That just could have been someone else. Look, you're father was the leader of the Al Bhed tribe and Gippal was the leader for something else, I don't care. So they must've picked it up from them or something. Anyways, we have something else on mind and I don't want to waste my time on this, okay?" There was something that Rikku muttered as she strolled off but I couldn't quite understand what it was.

"Who's this Gippal person?" Tidus asked me while the other two were preparing for the Celsius to take off heading towards sector 368. He walked up to my back and stayed faced the opposite way so that we didn't see each other. That, for one thing, I was happy.

"That's just someone that Rikku's very close to. Now get to work. I think that we'll be taking you with us on the mission, into the database." I had no idea how he would survive without a suit but I knew that we would find some way to manage.

"Okay," is what he responded to say. The both of us walked to the controls and started to help Rikku and Paine one the task that we all wanted to do right and finish.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Yuna-BlueO'Hara


End file.
